So Returns the Delicate Flower crunch!
by Copper1
Summary: Mulan returns home, Prince Charming comes to call, she is forced to go to the Matchmaker's again, only this time, she is a wee bit more strongwilled. May go past this rating, but its PG at the moment. ~~~Chapter 4 up!~~~
1. The Bad News

Author's Note: This is being written at about 2:30 in the morning. Dont fault me if it is illegible. I'll go back through and revise it later on if I get the chance.  
  
****These mean time has passed.****  
  
~These point out what a character is thinking~  
  
------------------This changes the POV.  
  
[Insert standard disclaimor here]  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sunlight landed squarely on the slumbering form's face. With an unlady-like grunt, Mulan pulled the covers over her head. She was finally drifting into a pleasent snoozing state, when the chickens and other assorted wildlife outside decided to wake up. And let everyone know about it.  
  
Shang, who had been taken in by the hospitality of Fa Zhou and his wife, was already awake. He had intended on staying at an inn or somesuch until his visit was over, but he was talked into staying in the Fa household for the next few days. His visit was going to be brief, only a few more days, and then he would ride back to the imperial city to take his place in the Chinese Army.With a barely stifled yawn, Shang tossed on a loose-fitting training robe and his grey pants and headed out to the garden for some fresh air. The birds were singing beautifully, and though he was loathe to admit it, he always did enjoy the sounds of pretty birdsong.  
  
Little did the poor captain know, but his quietude was to be interrupted as a black shoe came flying out of a nearby window, sailing straight toward the tree where two songbirds sat twittering nonsensically. The birdnoise stopped abruptly as the shoe pegged Shang right in the side of the head.  
  
Picking it up, the captain's eyes showed confusion as he looked at the room where the shoe had come from and saw Mulan's retreating form as it bounced back onto its pallet.  
  
Shang rolled his eyes heavenward. Some things would never change, and Mulan was one of them. Never had she been a morning person, and, he suspected, she never would.  
  
Ever being the gallant man, Shang decided to return the slipper to its owner... by the most expediant means necessary. Taking careful aim, the tall man sent the shoe speeding towards the sleeping form. Certain of his revenge, Shang made his way leisurely around the garden as though nothing happened.  
  
Presently, Mulan wandered out with a yawn, still wearing her sleeping clothes (The ones you saw in the beginning of the movie, peoples!), and plopped down on the front steps of her house and began her morning ritual of tying the chicken feed to Little Brother and setting his off with a bone in front of his muzzle. Still yawning to the morning light, Mulan made her way to the garden where her comrade in arms sat, musing over the small pond.  
  
"I dont see how you could ever be up so early, Captain. Especially after what occured the night at the emperor's palace." Mulan sat back and pulled her legs beneath her, crossing them as she had often done while sitting at the campfire with the other men in the army.  
  
"Well... its just habit, I guess." Shang studied her out of the corner of his eye. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was female. It was true, she was rather thin and lacking of the curvacious figure that most women aspired to have, and her face was more strong and determined than delicate and refined as a spun glass flower. It was odd, yes. He was still coming to grips that this woman had risen from being a common farm girl to the national heroine who hugged the emperor. He just shook his head.  
  
Mulan noticed the movement and was about to ask about it, when she was interrupted by her grandmother. The loopy woman had an exaggeratedly downcast look on her face, but not all of that discomfort was feigned. "Mulan, your mother and father have some news for you. I think you should probably go inside and see what it is."  
  
With a glance at Shang, Mulan followed her grandmother inside. Curiousity leading him, as well as the smells of breakfast in the house, the well built Chinese man wandered inside after them.  
  
Outrage sounded from within the house.  
  
"What?!" Her mouth dropped open at what her parents labored to make her understand.  
  
Fa Li was trying to reason with her headstrong daughter. "Mulan, we cant stop it, and you KNOW that. Its a long tradition that cant be stopped. Your serving the Chinese Army has no affect on it!"  
  
Mulan's eyes turned to her father, pleading. "Father, cant you tell them no? Cant you do SOMETHING? I dont want to have to go through... that... again!"  
  
Fa Zhou shook his head resignedly. "I'm sorry, Mulan. We already tried taking it up with the town elders. There is no getting around it. You have to go see the MatchMaker tomorrow."  
  
Unseen, behind Mulan's grandmother, was the expression on Shang's face. He was rather slackjawed and his mind swam with confusion.  
  
Mulan, to be married off, only a few days after her homecoming?  
  
  
  
****The next morning...****  
  
  
  
Fa Zhou was at the temple once again, praying with all his might. This time, though, he was praying not for Mulan to bring honor to the family, but for the gods to extend their mercy over the man Mulan would be chosen to marry, should he be a moronic jerk. Mulan would surely not show him that mercy.  
  
Fa Li was already in town with the other goodwives, setting up for Mulan's arrival and subsequent change from her ordinary self, into the painted faced woman she would become. Mulan herself was riding to town, accompanied by a harrassed Shang as she vented at the unfairness of it all. Her, to be married off as though she were of no consequence? Surely, those idiots in the village would grant her that she was able to care for herself. She did not need a man, not now, not ever! Besides, what man would want to tryst with the woman warrior? None, that she knew of.  
  
Shang, on the other hand, had mixed feelings. Sure, he was still coming to terms with the face that she was female, but on the other hand, it didnt mean he wasnt aware of it. Being a military cadet from his youth, he was taught only the arts of war, nothing else. The young man felt odd as misunderstood waves of emotion washed over him through the short ride to the town proper. He tried to identify these swirls of emotion as he was also trying to pay attention to what Mulan was saying to him. The only emotion he could clearly distinguish was this: A sense of unfairness. It wasnt fair.  
  
"...And its just not fair!" Mulan looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Oh, uhh.. yeah. I know." He rubbed his temple. Mulan sure had a temper when she felt a huge injustice was being done.  
  
They reached the building where Mulan would be presented to her mother and the goodwives to be made up as a bride, and Shang handed the girl off to the flock of makeup artists and servingwomen.  
  
Then he settle down to wait, and as he did, her looked around at the wares the hawkers were trying to sell in the heat of the morning sun.  
  
"A pendant of silver, sir! A man such as yourself should have a sweetheart who would love such a gift!" Shang raised a brow and continued on.  
  
"Spices! Spices of all kinds! Make your tea sweeter, your food richer! Spices for all!"  
  
"Leatherworks! Replacing armor, horse tack, and waterskins! Saddlebags and helms! None better!"  
  
Shang passed by a small man who was oddly quiet. As a hawker, he should have been yelling his wares like the others around him, but he merely sat silent, a serene expression on his face. Shang stopped before him. "What do you have for sale, good sir?"  
  
The man indicated with his hands that he was a mute. Then, with an unnatural glint in his eye, he held up a small wooden figure. Upon closer inspection, Shang realized it was a small whittled carving of a rider atop a rearing horse, sword held above its head. The rider, also bore a tiny but exquisitely painted flag that rose from its saddle. The eyes of the horse and rider were tiny chips of black onyx. With a smile, the man pressed the figurine into Shang's hands. Looking at the man incredulously, he reached into his beltpurse, but the man stayed his hand. With another strange grin, the mute bowed his head to Shang.  
  
A commontion down at the end of the lane caught Shangs attention, and he looked away, standing straight. When Shang glanced back, no trace of the mute, nor his stall, was anywhere to be found.  
  
Shang shivered and made his way to where be knew Mulan to be in the center of the commotion.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Mulan muttered, ignoring her mother's please to walk ladylike and refined, beginning to storm her way to the door of the matchmaker's house. Gods, she only wanted to get this overwith.  
  
Shang thrust his arm out and caught Mulan across the shoulders, causing her to stop abruptly. "Soldier, is that any way to do your duty?" His eyes were highly amused, for some reason. "Do not intentionally dishonor your family, Mulan. I know you dont want your current situation to follow you through your life beyond."  
  
Mulan looked at him bitterly. "Little do you know, sir, it will. I will be married off like a prized cow or mare, and only if I am lucky. Who would want to marry the woman who is a man, anyway?" With tears of injustice welling in her eyes, Mulan pushed past him and stalked to her place at the line of other girls.  
  
What Mulan didnt notice is that Shang stood with weak knees at the sight of her in her ceremonial wear. ~Gods~, he thought, ~she looks like a bride!~  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
So... yeah. My first Disney/Mulan fic. Any comments? Questions? Flames? I have my flame retardant Mushu doll here, just to give y'all advanced warning! 


	2. The Joys of Matchmaking

Author's note: Yes, once again it is an illegible writing spawned from a 2:00 AM bout of inspiration. Why do my muses have to be nocturnal!?  
  
Anyhow.. onward we go!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Fa Mulan!" That grating voice rang over the crowd. Even Shang winced. He had escaped the wrath of the matchmaker back where he was from, mainly because he was so devoted in his military studies. He did not envy Mulan her position... but he had a feeling that the matchmaker was the one who was more deserving of pity. Mulan had become a whole new person since the end of the conflict. She had found an inner ember of courage and individuality that could not be quenched by any dousing words against her. She had brought honor to her family, and while she would be willing to serve again in the Imperial army if the need called, she wasnt about to let herself be auctioned off to the highest bidder.  
  
Shang watched as Mulan followed the matchmaker in, he posture as docile as a newborn lamb.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Mulan watched the hated woman from behind her fan. Her dark eyes followed the lady as she stepped over to the small table and sat before it. She beckoned for Mulan to pour the tea.  
  
"Your future inlaws....." She droned on with the same speech as the first time. It must have been totally memorized from the start. No wonder the lady sounded so droll and boring. Mulan polited stared over the matchmaker's shoulder at some point on the wall. The heavy woman's voice was grating, but constant, and Mulan felt herself beginning to go into a standing nap-like state.  
  
She was suddenly jerked awake when she realized that the matchmaker had asked her a question, and was waiting with impatience and dissapproval in her eyes. The young warrior snapped her fan shut.  
  
"What did you ask, honored Matchmaker?" Mulan's tone was ALMOST insolent, but not quite.  
  
I said... Let me see your hands, Fa Mulan." The girl turned her hands up to the older woman's inspection.  
  
The matchmaker inspected her callused and crcked palms, chapped from days of weaponwork and riding. They were lean and muscular, much like the rest of her body.  
  
"Just as I thought, girl. What kind of man do you think would want you? Too skinny, too masculine and not pretty enough to catch a worthy man's eye... besides, you are a woman warrior. You bring disgracefullness, and no heir to your family!"  
  
Mulan froze.  
  
The matchmaker continued. "I hereby declare you Honorless, Fa Mulan, daughter of Fa Zhou and Fa Li. A woman who rides like a man is not welcome in any household, nor is she welcome in the home of the matchmaker!"  
  
Mulan rose... Her eyes were smoldering, and her delicate fan, grasped in the palm of her right hand, began to break in two. With barely checked tears, she rose slowly. As though it were the most painful thing she had ever done, she bowed to the oppressive woman and turned to walk out... For all her spirited courage she had picked up, she knew that it would be foolhardy to risk the Matchmaker's wrath. She simply had to roll over and take what came, from one of the village officials. She headed toward the door.  
  
"Fa Mulan!" She looked over her shoulder as the matchmaker's voice ground over her ears once again.  
  
"Yes, matchmaker?"  
  
"I will give you.... one week." Mulan showed confusion in this. The Matchmaker went on. "One week. You shall either find a willing man who would take an impersonator like you to wife, or you shall shape up and be a proper lady of China. I do not usually do this, but you, Mulan, shall probably prove to be rather amusing. One week. One week before I declare you and your family as being without honor, before the rest of the elders."  
  
Mulan exited the Matchmakers tent, looking even more downtrodden, if that was even possible.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
****Back at the Fa farm****  
  
While he was there, upon the hospitalities of the Fa family, Shang figured he may as well make himself useful. Fa Zhou was unable to work much with his old war injury, and Grandmother Fa and Fa Li were unable to do much heavy farm labor in any case. As the noon sun rose higher in the sky, Shang was hard at work replacing part of a broken fence that corralled Khan. As always, with the Captain, he was unable to do any strenuous exercize while remaining fully clothed, so he had his shirt stripped off and his back toward the sun.  
  
His back was also toward Grandmother Fa, who was sitting at the window with her eyes fixated with rapt attention on Shang's rippling torso muscles.Her mouth was also open slightly, and she payed no attention to the fact that the rice she was watching over for the noon meal was beginning to smoke. Soon, the burgeoning smoke turned into a cloud, and then that cloud expanded, until it began to filter out of the house. Shang looked up and wiped his eyes with his forearm. That was when Mulan rode up on Khan.  
  
Mulan looked up at the clouds of smoke as they wafted from the door. Her grandmother stumbled out, caughing, while her father and mother stepped out behind her, her father carrying the pot of blackened rice. "Baba! What happened!?"  
  
Fa Zhou smiled ruefully.  
  
"Grandmother burned our lunch again, Mulan."  
  
Mulan chuckled knowinglly. "Alright Baba... Here, I'll go give this to the pigs." She reached out to take the pot of rapidly cooling rice, but before she could take it, Shang's sinewy arm reached out and snagged it.  
  
His eyes were smiling as he spoke,"Allow me, Fa Zhou. A lady of such style need not be concerned with feeding the livestock." He addressed Fa Zhou, but his eyes were on Mulan's painted face the entire time.  
  
Fa Li and Fa Zhou exchanged glances at each other, then smiled. Mulan was too busy blushing under her thick makeup at the sight of Shang's unclothed, sweat covered chest to notice. She bowed slightly, then fled into the house.  
  
Well, she only stayed long enough to change into more casual wear. The house was still rather full of smoke from Grandma's episode. As she stepped away from the smoky household, she was stopped by her three family members. All three were wanting to know how things went at the matchmaker's. Especially Grandma. In response to all their questions, Mulan only told them, "Uhm... she said to come back in a week.. then she's going to tell me what her decision is." The family seemed satisfied with the answer, and Mulan fled to the garden where her father had been sitting on the bench. She sank down into the grassy bank near the water.  
  
"Oh.... what am I going to do?", she moaned, lazily tossing pebbles into the glassy surface of the water.  
  
"About what?" She looked up to see Shang standing right behind her, his handsomely cut features shadowed in the boughs of the blossoming tree. He had replaced his training robe, but his chest was still visible for the world to see.  
  
Mulan felt her gaze travel up from his chest to his face as she felt a concealed blush creep up her neck. ~Fool, why are you looking at him like that?!~ She quickly gathered her thoughts. "Oh.. its just that... nothing." She turned back to the pond, skipping a stone over its surface. It only skipped twice before sinking into oblivion.  
  
Shang settled in on the bench behind her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ah.. I see. You're still upset over the Matchmaker incedent. Is that it?"  
  
Mulan skipped another stone and sighed. "You dont even know the half of it... Too bad there's not another war coming up. It would at least take the attention off of marrying me off to some stranger. Sometimes, I think I should have taken up the Emporer's offer and taken Chi Fu's job..  
  
Silence descended on the two as they each delved into their own internal thoughts. Shang pondered this new turn of events. It was clear that the Matchmaker was less than pleased with the national heroine, and Mulan was worried for her family's well being if she dishonored them. How she could bring dishonor was a mystery to him, but what did he know? ~I cant help it if she seems perfect...~ Shang made a face. ~Did I really just think that?~ 


	3. The Day After

Ok, this installment might be short, but I figured I should put something up for y'all. I've gotten about 4 or 5 reviews so recently that I started feeling bad for abandoning this so long. At least this part isnt dont at 2 AM! (This time its about 11 at night.) :D  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Shang yawned as he woke at dawn, rising before the rooster even crowed. He usually took these wee hours of the morning to work on his toning exercises in the garden by the pond, because he prefered to work out shirtless and with scant clothing, and that was not acceptable daytime wear. Popping his neck, stiff from one sleeping position so long, Shang wandered out to his usual area by the pond.  
  
He had almost walked right out onto Mulan, but he stopped when he heard a muffled noise. Mulan was talking. Shang glanced around quickly, but didnt see anyone. Finally, he looked down to the ground. His handsome brow wrinkled in confusement.  
  
Mulan was talking to a cricket?  
  
~O....kay...~ Shang thought, ~This is weird. I knew she was crazy, but even old Aunt Lili didnt talk to bugs.~ (A/N Yes, Shang has a crazy aunt. Deal.) Shang settled in for a nice little eavesdropping session.  
  
"...and I dont know what I'm going to do." Mulan sighed as she looked down at Crikee. All the insect could do was chirp in agreement.  
  
"Mama says that I should do whats honorable for the family... but havent I already? Havent I saved the emporor and had his blessing in front of all China? What more could anyone want?  
  
I dont need a man. I can do fine on my own. I'm just tired of people trying to run my life. I know what will happen when the matchmakers gets her way. I'll be either honorless or married off to some village dolt who has less sense than Mushu. I dont know any men other than Shang, and well, we're so different its a wonder we're even friends after all of this. Although he IS... Mmmm... no, I'm not even going to go down that road. Foolishness."  
  
Mulan glanced back down at Crikee. He'd fallen asleep. "Anyhow, I feel like taking a dip in the pond before anyone wakes up. Its just getting warmer now, so it should be alright."  
  
Rising, Mulan began to fumble with the ties of her cotton gown as Shang's eyes widened. Poor Mulan!  
  
The gown began to slip from her shoulders, with Shang there, before he abruptly colored deep red and looked away. He would wait until he knew Mulan was in the water before he stole away. Although a little eavesdropping was alright now and then, the honorable captain would not presume to watch a maiden at her most intimate, even if it WAS just Mulan.  
  
He heard a splash, and as quickly as possible, he darted to the other side of the farm to compose himself and the blush in his cheeks. ~Gods~, he thought, ~I havent blushed this much since... since never!~  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Shang!" Mulan waved one of her arms as her other was loaded with practice bo sticks.  
  
Mulan jogged to where Shang was standing, overlooking the pastures where Khan was grazing. He seemed oddly contemplative over the last twenty-four hours, not at all as loud or commanding as usual. The young soldier tossed him a practice weapon. "Shang, I need a little sparring practice. Care to lend a hand... or a foot... or a fist...?" Her eyes glowed hopefully. It was really the first time she'd been able to get a few moments to spend with her former comrade. Shang grinned and kicked off his slippers. As an afterthought, he shed his shirt too (A/N I just seem to be making him strip a lot, huh?) and draped it over the newly built fence.  
  
"Alright Mulan." He assumed a ready position, and moments later, they were trading blow after blow, working themselves to a sweat. Although Shang was larger and had more force to his strikes, Mulan was smaller, faster, and more flexible. They were perfect sparring partners. After a few fierce moments of blocking, Mulan landed a kick to Shang's abdoman, shoving him down to the ground. He landed hard on his nicely formed butt. Mulan leaped over and knelt quickly, her knee pressing down on his chest and her bo stick held over his throat in the 'kill' position.  
  
Shang muttered an explitave, then shoved Mulan off. She, in turn, lost her balance and plopped on her own behind as he struggled to lever himself into the sitting position. She grinned at him impishly.  
  
The captain eyed her plaintively. "I thought you said you just needed practice."  
  
"I did."  
  
"It seemed more to me that I was your punching bag to let out some frustration."  
  
"......" She turned away, then started to get up. Shang could see he'd struck a nerve. He grabbed her wrist. and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Mulan." She sighed and stopped trying to get away. "Mulan. I am your friend. I am your comrade in arms. I am also your captain. Now, whats wrong? And dont try to tell me 'nothing'. Your family might buy it, Mulan, but I dont." he added.  
  
She sighed and looked at him. His eyes stared back at hers, and she opened her mouth. She'd meant to tell him to forget it, it was none of his business; then everything spilled out like the rice back at basic training so long ago.  
  
"....and... and unless I find a man willing to take a man-hearted woman as his wife, my family is forever shamed. Thats what the Matchmaker said." She turned brimming eyes to Shang. "And after all I went through to preserve my father's honor... I'm going to lose it again!" She heaved a heavy sigh andfuriously wiped her eyes, angered at the show of womanly emotion.  
  
Shang, on the other hand, was in a blur of human emotion. For one, he was at a loss of what to say. He felt the vague feeling he couldnt identify that came with the feeling of unfairness. He felt anger at the stupid, unmoving elders, and moreover, felt empathy for Mulan. She didnt deserve any of this. Not at all. And he said so.  
  
She raised her eyes to him. "You really think so?" She smiled as he nodded. "Thanks a lot. I know I acted like a spoiled child, and I know I tried not to tell anyone else about all this, but I'm glad I told you, Shang. I feel a lot better now. Anyway, I should go help Mama with the cooking. Its getting late, its almost dinnertime." With that, she left.  
  
Shang sat there for a while longer, not really wanting to move. He was still absorbing what the Matchmaker had decreed. And slowly, almost hesitantely, an idea began to form in his mind of how he could rid himself AND Mulan of a couple of problems.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, it sucked, I'm aware of that! Sorry! SORRY!  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger too, but I promise I'll get Day 2 written out soon. I hope. I'm not gonna say I have to have more reviews before I will write it, but I have to say, the reviews help. I may not have written even this part had not the reviews kept popping up in my inbox.  
  
Thanks a lot people, and goow writing to you all! 


	4. The Obligatory Accident

Yupyup, here I am again. I seem to have gotten past some of my writers block... Happy, happy, joy, joy!  
  
Anyhow, here's the obligatory author's note. Everyone, just pretend I'm writing something meaningful and good up here. Got it? Ok, thanks. :)  
  
Onward!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Mulan! Hey-ouch, you little.... Mulan, can I get some help here?!" Shang scowled at the little dog. Little Brother had, for the past ten minutes, been leading Shang through a merry chase in the gardens. Little Brother sat his rump on the ground and looked up at the man with a dumb doggy grin. In his mouth was Shang's left shoe, drenched in slobber. When Mulan approached from the stable, what she saw was a (fully clothed) ruffled-looking captain staring down the tiny dog as though it were a Hun at the palace. She stifled a smile and walked up to stand at Shang's shoulder.  
  
"Having problems?"  
  
Mulan sauntered over to Little Brother and held out her hand. The dog happily dropped the shoe into it, then took advantage of the moment and ran his tongue all the way from her chin to her temple. Then he ran off in the direction of the Fa temple, where Fa Zhou was beginning his morning prayers.  
  
Wiping her face with a fist, Mulan yawned as she stood. Turning, she found herself face-to-face with Shang. Well, more like, nose-to-chest. She was about a half an inch away from the captain. Looking up, she saw him staring down at her, meeting her eyes. There was something unreadable there, something odd. She could smell his scent, a sort of manly sweat tinged with earth and even a slight touch of flowers. After what seemed like a thousand lifetimes, she blinked and shook her head, taking a step backwards and holding out the soggy shoe. "Here you are, Shang. I....have to go help Mama with... something." With that, she turned and left at a hurried walk.  
  
As Mulan walked away, she shivered slightly. Those odd sensations whenever she was close to Shang HAD happened before, but she'd always dismissed it as a schoolgirl crush. To see such alien emotions echoed in his eyes was almost encourage... but.. ~No, you fool girl. He was probably just confused as to why you were staring at him like a mooncalf. Get a grip.~  
  
Mulan continued on to the house.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shang watched Mulan go, almost chuckling at her hasty excuse. Her mother had gone to the market that day and was not expected back until around noontide. He shrugged to himself, trying to squelch the flutteryness in his stomach. Being that close to Mulan, gazing down into her eyes and she to his, was almost... almost... something. He couldnt put his finger on it. It made him feel giddy and serious all at once. All of these emotions, combined, grew into frustration.  
  
And there was no better way to combat frustration than physical exertion.  
  
Shang caught himself before he called after Mulan for a spar session. Instead, he meandered over to the stables to where Khan was stabled. Shang and Khan had cultivated a mutual rivalry, and they tolorated each other. Shang had grown tired of endless drills, and decided to go for a little riding. Saddling the stallion, Shang led him out into the open grazing field (In my little world, the Fa's have a little pasture) and set him at paces. Trotting for a while, then set at a canter, and eventually to an all out run. The greenery whipped past his vision and he let himself flow with the rhythm of Khan's hooves as they sturck the ground.  
  
That is, until the grass snake popped out of no-where. The grass snake was not large, but it was sudden and dark against the green of the grass and it was sufficient to spook Khan. The black horse reared, sending an unsuspecting Shang flying out into a needle-bush, whereupon he fell unconscious as the horse ran back to the stables.  
  
Hearing the commotion from across the yard, Fa Zhou limped hurriedly over to the pasture fence. "Mulan! Mulan!" He called, knowing he would need help to get the large man into the house. "Mulan, come quickly!"  
  
Mulan came darting out of the house, frightened by the urgency of her father's voice. He rarely, if ever, spoke in such a fashion, and never sounded so concerned. She and Fa Zhou hurried to where Shang lay.  
  
"Mrnnnngh...," Shang moaned as he was carted inside and laid upon a bed. A large bump began swelling on Shang's temple. Fa Zhou had seen such like this before.  
  
"Mulan, try to wake him up. He needs to stay awake for at least a few hours. He has a head wound, and that can be fatal if he is allowed to sleep. I'm going to warm some water and find some cloth."  
  
Mulan gently touched the swollen bump on his head. His eyes twitched. She started gently slapping his cheek on the uninjured side of his face. "Shang! Wake up! Come on Shang, wake up..."  
  
His eyes twitched again, and then ponderously opened. All Shand saw was a hazy blob surrounded by blinding light. The haze eventually formed into twin images of Mulan. Shang's brow crinkled slightly and he squinted, until the twin images coalesced into one form. "What happened...?" His words were slurred as though he were drunk.  
  
"You need to stay awake. The horse threw you. Hush now, but dont go to sleep. I'll be right back." She made as though to get up, but Shang's hand closed clumsily on her own.  
  
"No." He had a look of intense concentration on his face, and his vision kept darkening at the edges. "Ple..please.. stay." His hand tightened as Mulan sat.  
  
He smiled. Even through his befuddlement, he enjoyed the feel of her hand in his. He thought her an angel come from the heavens. These thoughts didnt even strike him as odd or silly, being in such a state. Mulan sat, not knowing really what to do, until Fa Zhou entered with his warm water and a cloth to soak in it. His eyes traveling to where Shang gripped his daughter's wrist, his mouth twitched impreceptibly. "I see you were able to keep him awake."  
  
Mulan blushed and rose, letting Shang's hand fall back to his chest. "I'll go help Grandmother with the chores... is he going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes, daughter, he only has his wits addled by the fall. He should be fine by evening. Well, fine enough to be able to talk coherently, at least. Go on and help Grandma."  
  
Mulan left Shang to her fathers administrations.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I'll write the other half of the day some other time. My muse ran out of joice. :(  
  
Oh ya, I realize this was rough and rather unpolished, but I'll try to be better with descriptions next time. :)  
  
As always, reviews are welcome and greatly gratifying!  
  
-Copper 


End file.
